New Year's Eve
by Glleek23
Summary: Kurt was just going to a New Year's Party, all he had to do was stand in the corner and make sure he didn't get noticed. That is until he meets a really cute and charming Blaine, who is also feeling out of place. Neither of them have had their midnight kiss, but will one countdown change this? Where will their relationship go from there?
1. New Year's Eve

**Hello everybody! **

**This prompt came to me from this picture: post/38844286915**

**Kurt and Blaine meet at Santana's New Year's party. They're both single and they have no one to kiss at midnight.**

**This ****will**** be a longfic and will be continued at ****least**** weekly! I'm sure more than once a week :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kurt**

It was a cold, frosty night when Kurt pulled into the driveway to Santana's home. Santana invited him and the whole Glee club to celebrate New Year's Eve. Kurt was mostly worried about the alcohol and the drama that would ensue from it the next morning. He knew that if he just chilled quietly in a corner, he would be okay. After all, Kurt wasn't that interested in the whole New Year's fiasco. He felt it wasn't such a big deal.

Kurt climbed out of the car and walked up to the front steps. Before he could knock on the door, Santana jumped out and welcomed him inside.

"Happy New Year, Hummel, set your coat down over there," Santana pointed to a bench next to the door. Her house was gorgeous, it had large furniture, a giant television for where they would be watching the ball drop, and the grilled food was lingering in the air from the kitchen.

"Thanks for inviting me Santana," Kurt replied politely.

"Oh, whatever," Santana replied with her signature eye roll,"food and drinks in the kitchen."

Kurt smiled to himself, Santana never got mushy, even during the holidays. Kurt walked himself to the living room where already groups of people were talking and having some drinks. Kurt looked around and found a few people from Glee club and a few people he had never seen before, not even from school.

That's when he saw him, a short boy with bright honey-hazel eyes and gelled back hair. He was really cute and seemed to be all by himself, no drink in hand and no one to talk to. His face was lost with a little hint of sadness, it made Kurt want walk over and actually get the guts to talk to him. Kurt knew he was gay, he just had that certain "gaydar" feeling. His outfit was very well put together. A dark navy blue cardigan with a simple black bow tie, he looked festive. Kurt quickly pulled his eyes away once he realized he was staring.

Kurt was also distracted by a group of his friends: Puck, Finn, and Sam. They were chugging down way too many shots while everyone around them chanted and cheered them on. Kurt winced at the scene.

_That'll hurt in the morning._

Kurt realized he was surrounded by more people who were trying to watch the craziness. He walked away from the crowd and moved into a quiet corner.

"New Year's Eve really turns people into idiots, huh?"

Kurt jumped when he realized someone, actually _the_ boy, was talking to him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied, even though he knew exactly what he said. The boy faced him and smiled.

"All this... it's just crazy. I mean, New Year's is supposed to be special. I bet ninety percent of the people at this party won't remember any of it," the boy's lips moved so graciously that Kurt couldn't help but steal a few glances as he was talking.

"Yeah, that's why I'm staying alcohol free tonight," Kurt told him.

_Really, Kurt? That's all you could come up with? You're making yourself sound like a pussy._

"That's good, me too! My name's Blaine, by the way," he stretched out his hand towards Kurt for a handshake.

"Kurt," he shook his hand, and he just couldn't believe how soft and warm they were, even in this weather.

Blaine fluttered his lashes, very long lashes, at Kurt. He smiled and pulled back his hand.

"So, who do you know here?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I know those idiots who were chugging down their drinks, they're in Glee club with Santana and I."

"No way, I'm in Glee club too. Well, at my school. I go to Dalton," Blaine smiled and gestured for Kurt to sit down at the bench where they put their coats. Kurt nodded and sat down. "So you can sing?" Blaine asked, curiousity in his eyes.

"Well, yeah. We do show choir competitions, weekly performances. That kind of thing," Kurt answered.

Gosh, he just couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. He was _beautiful_. And he couldn't believe he was talking to _him._

"So what's Dalton like?" Kurt asked, trying to avoid any open spaces in the conversation. Oh God, they were having a conversation.

"It's a nice place to be, I transferred there because I was being bullied for being gay at my old school. I feel a lot more safer at Dalton." Blaine said, the smile leaving his face, Kurt wanted to do something, _anything, _to bring it back. Kurt also almost, kinda, screamed inside for the fact that he was right about him being gay.

"I'm so sorry. I was bullied for being gay too for quite a while at McKinley. It's all slowed down recently, but no one can stop the glares from people in the hallway." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt, showing his sympathy. Kurt almost melted at the sight of him. After what seemed like hours of looking at each other, they heard Santana rounding up everyone for the countdown, which was in one minute.

They pulled away from the trance. Blaine stood up and turned to Kurt, offering his hand to help him up. Kurt couldn't help but blush at the nice gesture. Blaine smiled that dazzling smile at Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said, looking down. He got up and Blaine escorted him, so gentleman-y, to the crowded room in front of the television. Everyone was screaming, cheering, pushing, kissing, jumping and causing a riot. Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt in the crowd so he grabbed his hand and led him to a corner of the room.

"Wow, I've never been someplace so crowded before," Kurt said, he almost had to shout because of the noise.

"This is insane!" Blaine replied, laughing. Suddenly, a few jocks passed by and one of them accidentally pushed Blaine, causing him to land on Kurt, pushing him against the wall. Blaine looked up at Kurt. Both boys went still, blushes creeping onto their faces. Their faces were so close, Kurt could have sworn their noses were touching. Their eyes never left each other and Kurt thought he saw Blaine's hazel eyes look down to his lips. His breathing stopped completely now, he heard chants from far away, but he couldn't really concentrate on anything but Blaine.

"_10...9...8...7..._"

Blaine and Kurt realized they were dangerously close. They both looked around at the people rushing to find someone to kiss, or hold.

"_6...5...4..._"

"Have you ever kissed someone at midnight?" Blaine said.

He looked down shyly and chuckled nervously. Kurt blushed even more, struggling to catch his breathe, Kurt couldn't do anything but shake his head no. Blaine looked up finally, and his eyes changed. Suddenly, he was serious and moving forward. Kurt froze and then his arms somehow managed to lift themselves up and wrap around Blaine's neck.

"_3...2..._"

"Me neither," Blaine whispered, followed by loud gulp. They both closed their eyes completely now and slowly moved to fill in the space between their lips.

"_...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_"

Kurt melted at the feel of Blaine's lips on his. They tasted like warm cinnamon, inviting and delicious. Kurt squeezed his arms tighter around Blaine's neck. Kurt's head rested on the wall behind him, Blaine moved his lips along with a certain rhythm. They were so lost in each other. Eventually, Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt. He rested his forehead on Blaine's and smiled.

"Best midnight kiss ever," Kurt giggled. Blaine's shoulders relaxed and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought it might have been too forward, I mean we just met and everything I didn't know if you would freak out and-"

"Stop, it was wonderful, thank you," Kurt said. He let go of Blaine's neck and Blaine smiled at him.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something," Blaine said, he grasped Kurt's hands as he nodded.

Blaine led him out of the house through the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhh!" Blaine said. He pulled him into the back porch.

They could hear thumping music shaking the sliding door, and crashes of plates and drinks inside. Blaine positioned himself in front of Kurt, he bowed down.

"Dance with me?" Blaine asked. He held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt nodded without hesitation.

"Where's the music?" Kurt whispered. Blaine began to sing:

_"The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the empty skies, my love_

_To the dark and the end of the skies"_

Kurt giggled at how unbelievably romantic Blaine was. Blaine twirled him around swayed softly to his own voice. He kept waiting to wake up from this dream, but with every step, he knew it was all real.

_"The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_And felt your heart beat close to mine_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command, my love_

_That was there at my command"_

Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's chest, lazily moving his feet back and forth. They stayed there for a long time just hugging each other and squeezing each other close. Blaine finished the song and bowed toward Kurt, still holding his hand tight.

"Thank you, for the song, and the dance. I honestly thought this would be the worst party ever," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you," Blaine whispered back. Kurt smiled and looked up at him, they had another one of their staring contests before a couple walked out of the house, sucking each other's faces. Both boys rushed to get out of there as fast as they could.

They flew down the porch steps and around the house to the driveway. By the time Kurt reached his car, they were in a fit of giggles and running out of breath.

"Well, I guess I should leave now," Kurt said, looking towards the pavement and playing with his feet.

"Yeah, I would love to see you again, though, if that's okay with you," Blaine said nervously.

"Of course it is!" Kurt punched his arm, and laughed.

Blaine smiled to himself, he moved to the front hood of the car and wrote down something on piece of paper. When he was done, he turned around and faced Kurt. He reached for his hand and put the piece of paper inside and wrapped their fingers around it.

"Well, call me and then we can plan something?" Blaine said in a low whisper.

"Definitely," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's beautiful eyes.

"Awesome," Blaine said back, he kissed Kurt's hand that was holding the note. Kurt blushed... again.

"Well, see you later," Kurt said as he reluctantly opened the car door and sat inside.

"See you later," Blaine sighed.

Blaine walked back into the house so he could grab his stuff to leave. Kurt started the car and opened the note that was in his hand.

_"__863-968-7773 xoxo -Blaine P.S. Happy New Year "_

* * *

**Alright, that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! Follow the story for an update soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow! **

**Tell me what you want to see in the story! xx**

**5 points to anyone who can tell me what Kurt forgot!**


	2. First Date

**Hi guys! I can't believe so many people followed this story last night! Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's about their first date and the call back :) **

**Tell me if you want to see something specifically happen!**

**Oh and this one is more of Blaine's point of view...**

* * *

Blaine had no idea where all that confidence and romance came from at the party. He thought it must have been Kurt. He knew Kurt was special the second he sat down with him. Now he couldn't get him out of his head.

Blaine pulled into his driveway, exhausted but still in a trance from the unbelievable experience he had with Kurt. He walked inside and tried to make as little noise as possible, so he wouldn't wake up his parents. He slowly walked up the stairs and climbed into his bedroom. He dressed into his pajamas and looked at the time.

_1:38 A.M._

He climbed into his bed with a large sigh and wondered when Kurt was going to call him, or text.

_He's probably too tired to text you right now, Blaine!_

His sad thought was interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone. As tired as he was, he jumped out of bed and ran to go look for it. It was still sort of dark so he ended up tripping on the carpet and landing on the floor with a loud _thud._ He groaned and got up from the floor, his foot was throbbing but he didn't care, his heart was beating too fast at the fact that maybe the message was from Kurt.

_"I had a wonderful time tonight, Blaine I hope you got home safe xx -Kurt"_

Blaine had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop the loud squeal that escaped his throat. He jumped up and down and flung himself on the bed.

_Yup, I'm definitely a 13 year old girl, _Blaine thought.

Now all Blaine had to do was text Kurt back. Oh gosh.

_Thanks, I had a wonderful time too! :) -Blaine_

Blaine stared at the message for a few seconds before pressing send. Not a minute later, there was a response.

_You have an amazing voice btw ;) -Kurt_

Blaine screamed into the nearest pillow and kicked his feet, until he realized how much his foot still hurt.

_I'm blushing... I would love to hear yours though. Are you free tomorrow? -Blaine_

_Yes I am, what do you have planned? -Kurt_

_Pick you up for lunch? -Blaine_

_Sounds like a date! Goodnight Blaine xx -Kurt_

_Goodnight Kurt xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -Blaine_

Blaine giggled at his own romantic cheesiness, and just a few miles away, Kurt was doing the same thing.

* * *

Blaine's bedroom was scattered with billions of different bow ties as he frantically searched for the right one. His stomach exploded with butterflies every time he thought about the date. After he found the right one, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He was thankful his parents didn't ask any questions as to why he was leaving, especially on New Years Day.

Blaine got into his car and headed towards the supermarket to pick up some needed things for his date. He wanted it to be special, but not too serious since they have only just met. He planned to get some lunch and have a little picnic on the actual stage of the theater, he was hoping maybe he could get Kurt to sing with him.

As he walked out the exit of the supermarket he saw a stand selling flowers. He bought one single rose.

Blaine's hands were shaking as they pulled into Kurt's driveway. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and opened the door of his car. He grabbed the single rose and walked up to the front door, rang the doorbell, and waited patiently. After a few seconds he heard some footsteps and the door opened.

Kurt looked as amazing as ever in a simple button down white shirt, blue jeans and an adorable grin. Blaine's heart jumped over fifty times.

"Hey," Blaine said,"you ready?" He hid the rose behind his back. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, he was so stunning.

"Yeah! Let me just get my coat and we can go," Kurt answered. He smiled and turned away. Blaine couldn't help but sneak a glance at his ass, I mean come on.

As soon as Kurt came back out, Blaine handed him the rose.

"For me?! Aww thank you..." Kurt blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Blaine walked him to the car, he opened the door on the passenger side and let Kurt in. Kurt smiled at him in return.

Blaine walked around and got in the car, he realized that his nerves were gone completely, but the fluttery little feelings in his stomach didn't go away. What was Kurt doing to him?

He started the car and drove for a few minutes and then he asked,"Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure," Kurt answered with the cutest smile Blaine had ever seen, he just stared at him in awe. He couldn't help but stare at the way his lips moved when he talked, the same lips had kissed just the night before. Then he remembered that he should turn on the radio.

Katy Perry started playing through the speakers,"I love this song!" Blaine said, unable to contain his excitement. Kurt giggled at how cute he was.

Before he could stop himself, Blaine started belting out the lyrics to the song:

_"You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on!"_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how Blaine was so into the song. "Oh I'm sorry," Blaine laughed nervously and blushed.

So this is what first dates were all about? The awkward glances, the blushing and giggling.

"No, keep going," Kurt looked over at him, this time he started to sing along too.

Blaine pulled up to the local theater just as the song ended. Of course he got up and opened the door for Kurt, making sure to remain a gentleman.

"Thank you," Kurt said, looking Blaine right in the eyes.

Blaine felt his knees go weak when he looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh my God, youreyesarebeautiful," Blaine rushed out.

_Did you really just say that? Nice going, Blaine, you're already creeping him out on the first date._

"Uh- I mean... Your eyes are really ni-" Blaine stammered but thankfully was interrupted by Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt laughed, blushing furiously. He looked down at his feet shyly.

"Come on, let's go," Blaine said.

"Ummm, are we watching a show here? Nothing's playing today, Blaine," Kurt said hesitantly. Blaine's heart skipped when he heard Kurt say his name.

"I know, I have a way of getting in," Blaine said in a low whisper.

"Wow, such a rebel huh?" Kurt joked teasingly.

Now Kurt was really killing him.

* * *

They walked quietly through a back door and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him through the dark hallway.

"You're not going to murder me, are you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sputtered and got all nervous,"No way, what?! Trust me I would ne-"

"I'm joking!" Kurt said.

"Oh..." Blaine laughed nervously,"here we are..."

Blaine led Kurt onto the stage that had a nicely set up table and lunch, he looked at everything in awe. The lights were hung in a dim light, not too eery but just enough that it was romantic.

Blaine pulled out a chair and gestured Kurt to sit down.

"Blaine this is... amazing," Kurt said.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought it might have been a little too much, I mean the lights are little over the top but-"

"Blaine, you're rambling again."

"Oh, right sorry," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

They sat and ate their lunch comfortably together. Peeking a few quick glances at each other in between bites. They laughed, they shared stories, so far it was the best date either of them had ever been on. After a while their conversation got more serious.

"How long have you been out?" Blaine asks, eyebrows furrowed and a certain intensity in his eyes.

"Since I was 16, my dad's really accepting about all of it," Kurt replied.

"What about your mom?" Blaine asks curiously.

"She died when I was 8," Kurt said silently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said in a low whisper. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand for comfort.

"No, it's okay, people say she was a pretty understanding person, so I'm sure she would've accepted me too," Kurt said,"Now what about you? How did you come out?"

"Well, my mother is pretty open to it I guess, but my father wasn't too thrilled... He actually made me help him fix a car one summer in hopes that I would stop being gay."

"Wow, that's terrible," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean now home is just a place I sleep. Ever since I told them, they don't really talk to me anymore. That's why I was able to go out on New Years.

Kurt frowned at him.

"Well, c'mon I think it's time to hear you sing..." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Oh no... I am not singing in front of you!" Kurt was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Please, you heard me sing!" Blaine pulled out the puppy eyes and pouted his lips. Kurt couldn't resist with Blaine staring at him like that.

"Oh, alright... but promise you won't make anymore puppy faces, or else you might convince me to do something dangerous."

"I won't make any promises on that..." Blaine said flirtatiously.

He walked backstage and connected his iPod to a stereo. Kurt heard music coming from the speakers and laughed instantly. He heard a familiar Ellie Goulding song.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt laughed, but started to sing along.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_  
_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_  
_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_  
_And I'm not keeping up the strength I need to push me_

Blaine came out to dance with him but froze when he heard Kurt sing. How could anyone sing so _beautiful?_ Kurt turned around and saw Blaine staring, he stopped singing and looked at him questioningly.

_Wow he even looked cute when he was confused, _Blaine thought. He shook his head and forced himself to speak.

"Your voice... it's amazing," Blaine could barely speak, he was in a deep trance,"Please, keep singing."

Kurt smiled and sang the opening chorus.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine It when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

Soon enough Blaine walked next to Kurt and grabbed his hands. He started to move his body along to the rhythm. (This was extremely hard because Kurt's face almost paralyzed him.) They were both dancing and singing together now. They were laughing and jumping and behaving like idiots.

* * *

"MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME!"

"AND I, I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIEVE!"

"STILL BELIEVE!"

Blaine and Kurt were on their way home from their amazing day together, Blaine popped in an old Britney CD and they were screaming (not singing) along to the song.

"GIMME A SIGN, HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Blaine screamed the last part and they burst into a fit of laughter.

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway and opened the door for Kurt. He was taken aback by the sudden force that jumped on him. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug and whispered into his ear,"That was so much fun."

Blaine smiled against his neck (which smelled amazing by the way).

Kurt pulled away reluctantly and didn't let go of his hand until they got to the door. Kurt fumbled through his keys and unlocked the door. He turned around to face Blaine,"Well, I'll see you later, call me."

Kurt let go of his hands and walked backwards toward the doorway.

"I definitely will," Blaine said dreamily as he leaned against the doorway so he wouldn't collapse. His eyes were probably bulging out of his head but he didn't care, he was so lost in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt waved goodbye and shut the door slowly. He leaned against the door and cursed himself for not kissing Blaine. On the other side of the door, Blaine was walking towards his car, looking goofy and lovestruck.

_Lovestruck?! Wait...what?..._

He froze and turned around, he ran for the door and rang the bell. Kurt jumped up from his position against the door and opened it quickly.

"Ummm, Kurt, you forgot something..." Blaine said, keeping his eyes glued to Kurt's.

They stared at each other like that for a few seconds then they both attacked each other's lips at the same time. It was so magical, this one was completely different from the midnight kiss, this one was all them, they were alone and it was more special. By this time, Blaine had no idea were he was, all he knew was that Kurt's lips were on his and boy did they feel amazing. He felt like he was floating. And then Kurt's fingers combed through his hair and he completely lost it.

Kurt pulled back, much to Blaine's disappointment. Blaine's eyes were still closed and he was confused as to why everything stopped. He opened his eyes and Kurt was face to face with him.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine replied, he probably sounded drunk. Kurt closed the door and screamed all the way up to his room.

Blaine tried his best to drive home safely without daydreaming about Kurt again.

* * *

_Blaine? -Kurt_

_Yes Kurt? :) -Blaine_

_Does this mean... are you my boyfriend now? -Kurt_

Blaine kicked his pillow across the room and squealed.

_If you want me to be... -Blaine_

_Then, hi boyfriend -Kurt_

_HI! -Blaine_

_Lol, goodnight boyfriend xx -Kurt_

_Goodnight boyfriend xxxxxxxxxxxxx -Blaine_

* * *

Who else thought they weren't going to kiss? Nah, I would never torture you guys like that...

OK, and that's the first date chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me what you think and what you would like to see!

Goodnight xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Texting

**This chapter is going to be short and easy (just texting) cause I'm kind of busy with school so I don't have time to update something long, but I will soon! I promiz! xx**

***Kurt will be italics and Blaine will be bold***

**These texts are a accumulation of their convos throughout a month or so in between dates.**

* * *

_Good Morning boyfriend, I hope u slept well :) -Kurt_

**Good Morning boyfriend (I will never get sick of this name) I actually couldn't sleep at all cause I was thinking about you How are you? -Blaine**

_I'm doing wonderful, cause of you. Oh my friend Mercedes says hi! -Kurt_

**Hi Mercedes! :) I'm Kurt's boyfriend -Blaine**

_Yeah I know, Kurt won't shut up about you he just goes on and onnnnn (-Mercedes)_

_I'm sorry, Mercedes took my phone! -Kurt_

**It's okay, I like Mercedes ;) I hear you've been talking about me... -Blaine**

_Oh gosh... -Kurt_

* * *

**Guess what song I'm listening to?! -Blaine**

_What? -Kurt_

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face -Blaine**

_Awwww -Kurt_

* * *

_You give the best kisses :* -Kurt_

**No... you! -Blaine**

_No... you! -Kurt_

**No... you! -Blaine**

_Okay I have to go now before Mercedes takes away my phone! :( -Kurt_

* * *

**I just ugh, you're too perfect -Blaine**

_No, I'm not really, I don't know what you see in me -Kurt_

**Unlock your window... NOW. -Blaine**

* * *

_(Not in text)_

__Kurt looks at the text message in confusion, he walks over to his window and sees Blaine in the cold, in his pajamas. He gapes at him and opens the window.

"What are you doi-"

"I have no idea what in the world makes you think you're the least bit unperfect, your gorgeous eyes, your adorable smile, the way you blush just a little every time I say something about you. You're are so incredibly and unbelievably perfect that I don't know what I have to do to let you know that. You drive me insane Kurt, every time I look at you. If anything, it's me who isn't enough for you. I'm crazy about you and your personality is so flawless. You may not think so, but you're better than anyone in the world. I see all of this in you, so don't you dare wonder what I see in you."

Kurt's eyes were misty and he tried to hold back tears but failed miserably. Hot tears came pouring down his face and he sobbed into his pillows. Blaine climbed through the window and walked over to Kurt. He hugged him tight and comforted him.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Blaine said, rubbing little circles on his back. With every sob he heard, his heart broke into more and more pieces.

* * *

_(1 week later)_

_Movie night? -Kurt_

**Yes please! -Blaine**

* * *

**When I see you smiling I go: OH OH OOOHHH Yesterday my life was duller, now everything's techincolo-oo-o-o-r!**

**HEY NOW HEY NOW THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF! -Blaine**

_Maybe we should have picked a different movie... -Kurt_

**Whatever, you know you love it. Either way I still would've been kissing my bestfriend in the end ;) -Blaine**

_You're what my dreams are made of, Blaine -Kurt_

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (Yay now I'm not the only cheesy one!) -Blaine**

_Lol, goodnight boyfriend xx -Kurt_

**Goodnight boyfriend xxxxxxxxxxxx -Blaine**

* * *

**I just ugh, I love them too much.**

**Leave a review, tell me what you want to see!**

**Goodnight xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Meet The Parents

**Hey I'm back! So thanks for the love and reviews and the follows! This chapter is about Blaine meeting Burt and Carole! Yikes! It's a bit angsty, but bare with me!**

**P.S. To the person who requested more Blaincedes: It will come in the next chapter which should be up this weekend, maybe even tonight!**

**Right now, tbh this fic is the only thing getting me through the break-up. **

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Blaine looked in the mirror and smiled,"Hi, I'm Blaine, pleasure to meet you!"

_Nah, too cheesy._

"Hi, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you, sir."

_I have to remember my manners._

Blaine sighed and went back into his bedroom. He was already dressed in a nice dress shirt with his signature bow tie. His hair was gelled back, but not too much. You could actually see some of his curls.

It was 6:35. He was meeting Kurt's parents in half an hour, he was a nervous wreck. Only one thing could calm him down.

"Kurt?" Blaine said into the phone.

"Yes, honey?" Kurt replied. Blaine's nerves instantly calmed as soon as he called him honey. He loved how he did that to him.

"I'm scared," Blaine said with a shaky voice. He hated himself for sounding like such a whimp.

"Blaine. There is nothing to be scared of! They're going to love you. I know I do..." Kurt said.

There was a long pause and then Blaine's heart stopped. He sat down on his bed before he passed out.

_Kurt Hummel just indirectly told me he loves me._

"Blaine?..." Kurt asked. He was confused as to why there was no voice coming from the other end. Then he realized what he just said...

"OH MY GOD BLAINE. I am so sorry! I didn't mean... I mean I do, but I-I.. I wanted it to be in person and more romantic, now I've just ruined everything!" Kurt started panicking from the other end. He couldn't believe he just told Blaine he loved him... on the phone! What scared Kurt even more was that Blaine still wasn't speaking.

"Blaine?... Are you still there?" Kurt asked with worry.

Blaine was still in shock and couldn't do anything but sit still on his bed. Hand still clutching the phone tightly. Everything from then on was a blur, he heard some rushed apologies on the other line, some screaming, and then some sobs. Then, a long beep.

* * *

The next morning

_You're such an idiot, why didn't you just say it ? You love him don't you?!_

Actually, Blaine did love him, he loved him a lot. But doesn't everyone love each other too soon? They just have to hold the words in for a while until it's not awkward to say it anymore. Maybe he was just scared to admit he _was_ in love.

_Are you mad at me? -Kurt_

_Okay, I know it was a little too soon but seriously? You're scaring me. -Kurt_

_Is this your way of telling me you don't love me? -Kurt_

_So mature. -Kurt_

Blaine cried into his pillow. He didn't go over for dinner, his parents probably hate him now, he hates him now. He hasn't called or even texted Kurt back.

_What is wrong with you? Man up._

He just didn't know what to say.

_Meet me at the theater 4:00pm -Blaine_

* * *

Blaine was shaking with nerves and after-tears. He stood behind the theater, next to the secret entrance he used on their first date. he was terrified by the thought that maybe Kurt wasn't ever going to come. He took a deep breath and waited.

"Blaine?" Kurt came walking around the corner and spotted Blaine curled up into a ball on the stairway.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, he ran up to him and gave him the tightest hug he could force. He never wanted to let go. He just sobbed and sobbed.

"Blaine, don't cry," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back for comfort.

"I'm so s-sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have ignored you like that. I was just so scared, I didn't even think about how scared you were. Please forgive me, oh my God, you're the only thing that can keep me sane. I was such a jerk for leaving you hanging like that,"Blaine apologized to Kurt. He stared him right into those bright blue eyes that he loved so much. Tears were pouring hot down his face and he wiped them away as best he could.

"I didn't even come to dinner, I'm such an idiot," Blaine said,"you hate me now, I hate me now."

Kurt grabbed his hands and held them close to his heart.

"There is no way on Earth I could ever hate you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. Blaine looked up at him and smiled. He pulled him into another tight hug, both boys held on tight like their lives depended on it.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, after he pulled away.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered against his lips. Kurt couldn't catch the tear that fell down his face.

"I love you too," he said.

And they kissed for what could have been hours.

* * *

_Are you ready? xx -Kurt_

_I'm on my way :) -Blaine_

* * *

***Ding-Dong***

****The doorbell barely rang once and Kurt was at the door.

"Hi," Blaine smiled at him.

"Hi, are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but I'm ready,"Blaine said, with all the confidence that he usually carries. Kurt grinned at him and gestured for him to come inside. Blaine already knew the house well, he would often sneak over to see Kurt. (Shhh) At least he didn't have to feel guilty this time.

As he followed Kurt into the living room, he smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. He saw a serious, bald man sitting on the couch watching T.V. and a little woman cooking away in the kitchen. As soon as the man saw Kurt walk in, he stood up and made his way over to Blaine.

"Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend," Kurt told him, proudly.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, pleasure to meet you," Blaine said in his usual dapper tone.

"Please, kid, call me Burt." Burt sneaked a wink at Kurt and went back to the couch to sit down. Carole came out of the kitchen and ran over to meet Blaine.

"Hello, honey! So nice to meet you!" Carole attacked him with kisses and hugs. Blaine giggled at how energetic she was.

"Nice to meet you too," Blaine smiled.

"Come, make yourself at home, dinner's almost ready and then we can watch a movie!" Carole burst with excitement.

Blaine followed Kurt to a spot on the couch. Burt held the remote and was looking for a game to watch.

"So Blaine, Ohio State Buckeyes game or the Wolverines?" Burt asked him. Oh no. This was the moment Blaine was dreading, he hoped Burt wouldn't ask him about football. If he chose right, Burt and him would start off with the best relationship. If he chose wrong... bye Kurt.

"...Dad..." Kurt groaned into Blaine's shoulder,"You don't have to answer this, he's just trying to scare you."

"Kurt, let the boy answer," Burt said. His face was unreadable. Blaine knew the only way to have a real relationship with Burt was to be honest.

"Ummm... uh.. I'll have to say, the Buckeyes?..." Blaine winced and held his breath for the blow. Burt stared at him with such intensity, the whole room was silent. Then he chuckled. _Chuckled._

"Good choice!" Burt said. Blaine let go of the biggest breath he had ever held. He laughed nervously and Kurt reached over to grab his hand. They watched the game in silence while waiting for dinner. Kurt snuggling into Blaine's arms, Burt looked over at them to make sure they didn't do anything else. He analyzed Blaine's every move and reaction. Blaine was terrified when Kurt started to cuddle closer and Burt's glare held for even longer. Luckily...

"Dinner is served!" Carole called from the kitchen. Blaine jumped up from the seat and smiled with relief. They sat around the dinner table, Kurt and Blaine on one side and Carole and Burt on the other. Carole made them a delicious meal of spaghetti with homemade sauce and garlic bread.

The dinner wasn't awkward, but it was silent at some moments. Carole kept the conversation flowing about Blaine, and Burt asked him some serious questions about his priorities and his schoolwork. They made small talk and enjoyed their dinner. Kurt looked over at Blaine at some point and giggled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Blaine whispered. He was so worried that Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was with that little smudge of sauce on his cheek.

"Yeah, you do," Kurt answered, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my God, Kurt, get it off!" Blaine whispered loudly. Carole and Burt started to stare at the boys with growing confusion.

"I will, hold on, don't move!" Kurt replied, still holding in his laughter. He grabbed a napkin and reached over to wipe off the sauce. He kinda got distracted by the huge saucer eyes Blaine was giving him. They stayed like that for a few moments and then Burt coughed awkwardly. Both boys snapped back to reality and pulled back to focus on their dinner. Carole noticed and giggled.

"You definitely got a cutie, Kurt," Carole said in a teasing tone. Blaine blushed so hard he thought he was becoming the pasta sauce. Kurt blushed a little too and reached over to hold Blaine's hand under the table.

"I know," Kurt smiled back at Carole.

* * *

They were watching a movie, well, more like Carole and Kurt were watching a movie. Burt was watching Blaine, Blaine was watching Kurt. How was Blaine supposed to concentrate on the movie when Kurt was sitting right there, so close to him. With those little kissable cheeks, and...

_Come on Blaine, pull yourself together! Movie's almost over!_

Just as the credits were rolling down and everyone stood up to say goodnight, Blaine realized Kurt was asleep on his chest. He didn't want to wake Kurt up so he just lay there, stuck. Burt walked over and laughed silently.

"Blaine, thank you for caring for my son, I can tell he's been a hell lot happier since he's met you." Burt said, his eyes were filled with sincerity.

"Mr. Hum- I mean Burt, really, I couldn't imagine what I would do without him."

"Well, I'm really glad you two found each other," Burt said.

"Me too."

* * *

**ALRIGHT DAS ITT BEBYS! how ju like it so fer?**

**Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! It's about Blaincedes this time :)**

**Goodnight xx**


	5. Let's Go to the Mall

**Hi everyone, I don't think this chapter will do any justice to the Blaincedes thing but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's go to the mall!" Kurt practically screamed when he entered Blaine's room.

"The mall?..." Blaine asked, unsure. He hated going to the mall, he loved the part where he got to check Kurt out in all the jeans he tried on, but he hated the loud people, the obnoxious girls, and the publicness of it all.

"Yeah! Mercedes just invited us to go with her, wanna come?" Kurt asked, with the best puppy face he could manage. He reached over to hold Blaine's hands, swinging them slightly along to his begging.

"Please...Pretty please?..." Kurt pouted and kissed his lips, he looked way too cute for Blaine to say no to. So next thing they knew, they were in the back of Mercedes' car on the way to the mall.

* * *

Kurt held his boyfriend's hand as Mercedes' and him engaged in a long debate over which color scarves are in this season. Blaine heard none of it, he just stared at Kurt's lips as they moved when he got really into the conversation. He loved it. Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips while he was telling Mercedes another story.

"Blaine?" Kurt giggled,"What was that for?" He looked up at Blaine with the most adoring eyes.

"You're too cute when you're talking," Blaine whispered shyly, almost embarrassed by the sudden kiss.

Kurt sighed,"I love you." He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and stayed like that for the rest of their ride to the mall.

* * *

Once they got to the mall, it was everything Blaine was dreading and worse. But having Kurt there was making all those things go away.

They went to countless stores, having Kurt trying on at least a dozen gorgeous outfits. Blaine had to keep himself from drooling every time Kurt asked him what he thought. There was one time though, when Blaine and Mercedes were waiting outside the dressing room for Kurt.

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mercedes?"

"I'm really happy for you and Kurt, it seems like he finally found the one. Ever since Kurt met you, it's like all the bad energy and sadness disappeared from him. He's always glowing from happiness, from you," Mercedes finished her mini-speech and looked at Blaine.

"Wow, Mercedes," Blaine said, he was shocked at the kind words coming from her,"Thank you so much, he does the same to me."

"Yeah, but just make sure you don't hurt my white boy, got it?" Mercedes asked, with a glare that could burn through walls.

"U-umm, yeah, o-of course," Blaine stammered,"I would never hurt Kurt."

Mercedes chuckled,"Good."

* * *

As Mercedes drove the boys home from the mall, she couldn't help but catch the cute little kisses they gave each other. They were just made to be together. Even if they were a bit... well... cheesy...

"Can I tie your shoes? I don't want you falling for anybody else," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's big eyes.

"Awwwww," they both sighed at the same time.

"I love your eyes, but I love mine more..." Kurt said and Blaine gasped, pretending to look offended,"because without mine, I wouldn't be able to see yours."

"...AWWWWWW," Blaine and Kurt said again, followed by a side hug. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you guys need to stop before I puke rainbows all over my car," Mercedes glared at them. The boys giggled and played with each other's hands, twisting and lacing their fingers together. They were definitely not getting out of the Honeymoon stage anytime soon.

* * *

Finally, to Mercedes relief, they arrived at Blaine house.

"Alright, you boys be good," Mercedes said, waving her hand goodbye.

"Thanks for the trip Mercedes!" both boys headed towards the doorway.

"My parents aren't home..." Blaine says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt just giggles and hugs Blaine from behind, causing Blaine to take longer than usual to open the door. Kurt starts kissing his boyfriend's neck and squeezing his arms around his waist.

"Kurt... I'm never going to get the door open if you keep doing that..." Blaine whines. Kurt pulls away and instantly Blaine whines again.

"No, keep doing that!" Kurt giggles and Blaine manages to open the door after many tries. Both boys stumble into the house giggling and hugging and kissing their way up the stairs to Blaine's bedroom. They stumbled on the carpet and Blaine landed on top of Kurt, on Blaine's bed.

"Woah," Kurt chuckled as Blaine leaned down for a passionate kiss. Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes, now growing darker.

"...Woah..." Kurt said again, now with a more serious tone. Blaine just nodded his head and went in again, kissing Kurt deeply. Blaine grabbed Kurt and set him gently down on the pillows, he laid half on top of him and started kissing him again, this time more slowly. Kurt sighed into the kiss as Blaine started to kiss him faster and more rough. Next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was making a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, he put his arms around Blaine and pulled his hair. This time, Blaine moaned. He grabbed Kurt's shirt at the waist and gently tugged it, asking for permission. Kurt froze, realizing exactly what was happening, and what could happen.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed and pushed him away.

"What?! What?!" Blaine exclaimed, showing panic in his eyes. He backed away from Kurt to give him some space. "Kurt, are you okay, did I do something wrong? Please talk to me."

"No, no it's fine... you were great, I just-" Kurt sighed and moved closer to Blaine. "I just thought we were moving a bit fast and I freaked." Kurt blushed at his embarrassment.

"Kurt, there is no need to be embarrassed, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I'll wait as long as you need to," Blaine reached over and cupped Kurt's face in his hands."I'll wait because I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said, he leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips gently. That night, they just cuddled and watched movies, Kurt thought to himself how he could have possibly found someone as perfect as Blaine.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and what you want to see! xx**


	6. First Time (sort of)

**WOW! I'm baaaaack! Sorry for taking so long but, I hope this makes up for it ;)**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the make out incident, both of them were hesitant in kissing after that. After a while, their make out sessions were back to normal, but they never went past simple kissing.

That is until tonight.

It was like any other Friday night for the young teens, cuddling watching their favorite movies. Wrapped up in their favorite blanket and legs intertwined. Monsters Inc. was playing in the background while Blaine just sighed into Kurt's shoulder.

"You smell so gooooood, Kurt," Blaine hummed. Blaine received a light giggle from his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Kurt replied bashfully. Movie nights never involved watching movies... they never made it past the first ten minutes before they were kissing.

Kurt pulled the blanket over their heads and pounced on Blaine, kissing him full on the lips.

"Woah, look who's eager!" Blaine yelped, struggling to find Kurt in the dark.

"Shh," Kurt silenced his boyfriend with another kiss. Blaine reached Kurt's neck and laid his arms around him, brushing the little hairs on the back of his neck.

"You taste good, too," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips between intakes of breath.  
Kurt hmmmed in agreement and both boys turned the kiss more passionate. Kurt's tongue sliding past Blaine's soft lips. Now the kiss was full on dirty, heavy and rough.

"Hmmm, Kurt," Blaine moaned against Kurt's face. Kurt replied by lifting his leg and throwing it over the other side of Blaine thigh, straddling him against the bed. Blaine gasped in shock, pulling back from the kiss to look at Kurt. It was still dark and hot under the blanket, so Blaine frustratedly pulled the blanket off and threw it off the bed. Kurt gaped at him, still sitting on his lap.

He growled, growled, then went back in to kiss Blaine. Blaine placed his hands on the side of Kurt's hips while Kurt fisted at the collar of Blaine's shirt, pulling him up as much as possible to kiss him harder.

They kept at this for quite a while until it just wasn't enough, they needed more.

Blaine slipped his fingers under Kurt's shirt, tracing his fingers along Kurt's spine. The cold touch caused Kurt to shudder, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at Blaine, almost testing him.

With narrowed eyes and a playful smirk, Kurt slowly rolled his hips down to meet Blaine's.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine gasped, mouth in the shape of an o.  
Kurt smiled mischievously at him and rolled his hips down again, this time much harder, creating more friction. Once, twice, soon Blaine was losing control, he leaned his head back and groaned.

"Kuuuurt," he groaned loudly, good thing they were alone at Kurt's. He definitely wasn't going to last like this. His whole body was sensitive to Kurt's touch, everywhere.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore and with this magical force that pushed him to do this next brave task, he grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him off his lap. Holding Kurt up for a moment, then suddenly slamming Kurt down on the side next to him, Blaine crawled over Kurt and straddled him firmly this time, taking control.

"Oh my God, that w-was hot," Kurt said, voice low and rough, making Blaine go even crazier. He groaned and dove into Kurt's mouth. They kissed again, roughly and deep. Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back until they were resting on his ass. He pulled his boyfriend down to frot against him, both of them moaning in pleasure. Kurt slid his legs out from under Blaine and wrapped them around his lower half. He arched up to meet Blaine's crotch against his own.

Blaine whined out a loud cry,"Oh God, don't stop, harder," he begged Kurt. Once again,they dove into each other's mouths, Kurt meeting Blaine's hips again and again.

"...Blaine...I think I'm gonna... uuunnnhh!," Kurt cried against his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm so c-close!..." Kurt screamed, voice going higher in octave with every thrust.

"Me too, I-" Blaine was interrupted by a loud pitched shout escaping Kurt's lips. He looked down and saw quite possibly the most beautiful sight ever. Kurt's face scrunched up, head thrown back against the pillow, and his arms and legs wrapping tighter around Blaine. He just came.

Just the sight of this had Blaine coming too, screaming into Kurt's neck. They both kept thrusting until the last second of their high. As they came back down and their breathing came back in short pants, Blaine rolled over next to Kurt on his bed.

"Holy shit," Blaine said quietly into the open air.

Kurt giggled, in the most adorable too-innocent manner, especially after what they just did. He turned to face Blaine and looked at him, he rolled over and rested his head on his stomach.

"Was that your first..." Blaine asked shyly., he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"...Orgasm?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Yes," Kurt said, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.  
"Mine too," Blaine said, he smiled at Kurt and lifted his chin up to meet his face. Kurt grinned back and kissed his neck.

"I feel gross," Kurt said, he slid off the bed and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Wait... don't goooo," Blaine whined.

"I need to take a shower," Kurt said closing the bathroom door, he began to strip down and turn on the water.

"Well, then I guess I just have to join you..." Blaine said jokingly, Kurt couldn't see him, but he was pretty sure he was smirking.

"Okay," Kurt replied in a teasing tone, he knew Blaine was just joking, and he knew Blaine wouldn't come in. Kurt jumped in the shower and let the warm water rinse away everything from his day.

Blaine froze, Kurt Hummel just said he could take a shower with him. What?!

He gaped at the closed door and listened to the soft hums of Kurt singing in the shower. It's all or nothing, Blaine told himself.

He opened the door and stripped down his clothes, Kurt couldn't hear him come in from the noise of the water. Blaine gulped and walked over to the shower curtain, he pulled it open gently and stepped in the tub, Kurt closed his eyes and kept humming along to a familiar song. Blaine slowly and hesitantly walked behind Kurt, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and was met by a loud shriek.

"Ahhh!" Kurt screamed, swatting his arms all over the place.

"Shhh, it's just me!" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt turned around, clutching his chest and hyperventilating.

"Oh my God, I didn't think you would actually come in..." Kurt said. It struck him then that Blaine was in his shower, naked, and Kurt was freaking out.

Blaine looked equally as shocked and reached over the hold Kurt's hands,"Wow, you're beautiful," Blaine said in a deep daze, he stared at Kurt's body.

Kurt slapped his arm,"Hey! Eyes up here!" Kurt teased playfully.

Blaine giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love yoooooou," Blaine sang at the top of his lungs. Kurt laughed at him. He reached over for the shampoo and squirted some on his hands.

"Turn around," Kurt told him, Blaine obeyed and let Kurt rub the shampoo into his scalp. It was the most relaxing thing Blaine had ever experienced. He could feel himself drifting to sleep as he leaned backwards onto Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, sweetie, you can't sleep in here," Kurt giggled, whispering into his ear and nudging the smaller boy so he could get up. Blaine jumped and turned around.

"Oh right, sorry," Blaine chuckled,"Want me to wash your hair?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled at him, he turned around. Blaine sighed as he was met face to neck with Kurt. He even tried getting on his tippy toes, but Kurt was too tall.

"...Kurt," Blaine said, he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Could you maybe... bend down, a little?" Blaine asked, obviously embarrassed by the height difference. Kurt stifled a laugh and tried not to crack as he replied.

"Yeah of course," Kurt said, but as soon as he did, he bursted out into a fit of laughter. Blaine looked at him, face full of embarrassment and eyes misting with tears.

Blaine sighed,"Never mind, I'll just-"

"No! Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh!" Kurt grabbed his hands and pulled him into a tight hug. "I promise, I won't laugh, okay? I love you, even if you can't reach to wash my hair."

Blaine looked down at his feet, sniffling a little,"Okay..." He pouted his lips out and continued to wash Kurt's hair.

As soon as they were done taking a shower, they went back into bed and snuggled close to each other.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered against his neck, fingering patterns into Kurt's chest.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt responded, rubbing his finger through Blaine's curls.

* * *

**Remember to review and tell me what you want to see! xx**


	7. Sleepover

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this one it's super cute and fluffy and stuff! xx**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt felt more and more comfortable with each other as their relationship progressed, no more embarrassment or insecurities to hide, no more blushing.

They still loved each other, actually the loved each other even more and more everyday. They still got butterflies in their stomachs every time they kissed, or held hands. But now they were best friends, boyfriends, and they were connected by a very strong bond.

Winter passed and Spring break came. Blaine drove to Kurt's and quickly made it on time for their weekly sleepover. They haven't had one in weeks so he was really excited, he hasn't even seen Kurt for a few days. He grabbed the snacks from the back and walked up the familiar driveway.

He was definitely taken by surprise when he knocked and Burt opened the door.

"Oh, hi Si- I mean Burt," Blaine stammered, obviously shocked.

"Hey son, how're you doing?" Burt asked, gesturing for him to come inside. He set the snacks on the table.

"I'm good, a little busy but I'm fine. How are you?" Blaine asked, ever so politely.

"I'm great, I was ju-"

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he entered the living room. He ran and jumped into Blaine's arms.

"Kurt!" he picked him up and swung his boyfriend around.

"I missed you," Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine put him down and looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"I missed you more," Blaine said with a sad sigh. He held Kurt's hands in his own and squeezed them.

"Okay, bye Dad! We have to catch up," Kurt told his father as he dragged Blaine downstairs.

"Leave the door open!" Burt called after him. Blaine giggled and wrapped his hands around Kurt's blushed at Burt's comment and just kept making his way down the stairs into his bedroom.

As soon as they were alone, Kurt pushed Blaine back against the wall and kissed him. It didn't take a second before Blaine was kissing him back with more force. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you," Blaine whispered against his lips, closing his eyes.

"I love you more," Kurt whispered.

"Impossible," Blaine opened his eyes and gaped at Kurt.

"It's true, I love you way more," Kurt said, holding his head up high and walking backwards towards his bed.

"No... I'm pretty sure I love you a lot more than you love me, Mr. Hummel," Blaine walked toward Kurt as Kurt gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you testing me?" Kurt smirked.

"No... but I am tickling you," Blaine smiled.

"What are you ta-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine pushing him back on the bed and tickling his stomach.

"Aaaahhhh!" Kurt yelped,"Stop! Stop! Stop! Hahahahahahaha," Kurt was shouting and laughing and rolling all over the bed. Blaine jumped on top of him and pinned him to the bed, he kept tickling him but found it much harder to get Kurt to stop moving.

"Never!" Blaine screamed. Kurt kept laughing and swatting his arms at Blaine, but he was only able to throw the pillows off the bed.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Burt heard all the screaming and laughing. He froze, then ran down the stairs in a fury.

"What is going on?!" Burt yelled when he saw Blaine on top of Kurt and the bed set thrown in various places across the room.

Both boys jumped in surprise and Blaine slipped off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Kurt burst into a fit of laughter and couldn't help him get up.

"...Kurt," Burt said in a very angry tone.

"We were just having a tickle fight!" Kurt said in defense. He heard Blaine groan and looked down on the side of the bed, he was clutching his elbow and rolling around on the carpet.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, he jumped off the bed and hurried to Blaine's side.

"I landed on my elbow," Blaine groaned again and tried to get up. He fell back down and heaved a pained sigh.

"Hey, don't move, I'll help you up," Kurt told him gently. He grabbed his waist and pulled him on top of the bed.

"This is why we shouldn't have tickle fights," Kurt scolded him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead,"My poor baby." He turned to look at Burt who was still watching them. Kurt glared at him and Burt got the message.

"Right, I'll just go back upstairs..." Burt turned around and quickly escaped into the living room.

"That was awkward..." Kurt said.

Blaine giggled,"Tell me about it." Kurt laid down next to him and cuddled into his good arm.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes, anything with you is fine," Blaine looked at him adoringly, with huge heart eyes.

"Did you hit your head, too?" Kurt asked him.

"...No," Blaine laughed and stuffed his face into Kurt's shoulder. He turned to face Kurt again and stared into his eyes.

"Kurt,"

"Yes?" Kurt looked at the smaller boy's face as his smile disappeared.

"I want to promise you something," Blaine said in a low tone of voice.

"Promise me what?" Kurt asked, curiosity flaming in his eyes.

"I promise that you'll always be mine, that I will always love you, and that we won't stop having tickle fights," Blaine giggled and grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing his fingers into Kurt's. "I promise to kiss you whenever and wherever you want," at this Blaine leaned into Kurt's lips for quick kiss. "I promise that as long as you're with me, you can never get hurt," Blaine rubbed his elbow. "I promise to always protect you, to hold you, and to never say goodbye," Blaine leaned in again, but this kiss was much more passionate, almost bringing Kurt to tears.

After the movie, which surprisingly didn't end in a makeout session, Blaine and Kurt decided to play a game of Truth or Dare, using cards from an old magazine.  
"Okay, you first, Truth or Dare?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Ummm... Dare!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Okay, 'Imitate what I sound and look like when I orgasm'," Blaine started laughing nervously,"This should be interesting..."

Kurt grinned at him,"Okay, but you brought this onto yourself." He laid himself down on the bed and threw his head back, mimicking the way Blaine seems to attempt melting into the sheets. He made a list and acted all the things Blaine does when he comes: bites his lower lip, grabs whatever he can reach, digs his toes into the mattress, and screams and moans like the walls aren't paper thin. Yup, Kurt thinks he got most of it right. Especially Blaine's scrunched up face and eyebrows.

Kurt opened his eyes to see a horrified look on Blaine's face.

"Please tell me I don't actually look like that..." Blaine said in a soft voice.

"I may have exaggerated a little, but I think I got it pretty right," Kurt replied.

"Oh God," Blaine groaned and buried his face into his hands,"That was the least sexy thing ever."

"Gee, thanks!" Kurt pretended to look offended.

"No! I mean you look incredibly hot when you do it. But me? Really? How are you still attracted to me?" Blaine said, with a little bit of panic in his voice. Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"To be honest, I've never really thought about it. I'm usually a little... distracted."  
Blaine shrugs and Kurt leans in to give him a kiss.

"Trust me, you make it so much sexier. I couldn't possibly do it justice." Blaine is pouting a little and Kurt nips at Blaine's pushed-out bottom lip.

Blaine smiles against Kurt's mouth, "You're sweet, but I'm afraid I'll be a little self-conscious if we get around to doing anything tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to make you forget about it all," Kurt says confidently before leaning away and grabbing another card, "Ready for another?"

"No, I don't wanna play anymore," Blaine says, pouting like a three-year-old.

"Oh come on..." Kurt laughs and rubs Blaine's back soothingly as he buries his face back into the pillows. Kurt grabbed Blaine and pushed his face to the side, he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kurt, you missed a spot!" Blaine said.

"Wait, I did what?" Kurt asked confused.

"You missed a spot right... here, let me get it for you," Blaine moved forward and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. Blaine moved back and rested his head on the pillow, Kurt stared at his boyfriend in awe.

"No, come back, you didn't get it properly at all!" Kurt said grabbing Blaine face into another kiss.

* * *

**gah! sometimes they make me want to jump off a building with all their cuteness and perfection. Please review and tell me what you want to see, I need inspiration! xxx**


	8. Cheating

**Hi guys, this short and... painful but I will not torture you for long I promise.**

* * *

**Hi cupcake, movies Friday? xoxo -Blaine**

_Can't :/ Going out with Mercedes! -Kurt_

**Awww okay well call me when you can baby i love youuuuu xxx -Blaine**

* * *

Since Blaine didn't want to stay in on Friday night, he decided to go to the movies with Cooper. He was in town for the weekend and they were both excited to have some brother bonding time. Which usually meant Cooper teasing Blaine about his First Love, Kurt.

"So how are you and Kurt?" Cooper asked as he looked at Blaine in the passenger seat of the car.

Blaine blushed and tried to look out the window.

"Oooohhhh, my baby brother's falling hard!" Cooper punched Blaine's shoulder rather roughly.

"Shut up, Coop," Blaine warned him.

"Come on I drove all the way over here for you to tell me to shut up? I deserve some details, man!"

Blaine groaned,"Ugh, fine... What do you want to know?"

"Do you guys love each other?"

"...Duh! Coop, Kurt is the love of my life. I think about him every second of the day and we're constantly sending each other cute love notes, you know the ones with hearts and flirty messages. Oh, and this one time, I was-," Blaine was staring off into the distance and just giggling.

"Dude, you've got it bad..." Cooper said,"So... have you guys, you know..."

Blaine's face burned a bright red and he thanked the heavens above that they were pulling into the parking lot. He thought he was going to explode from embarrassment.

"Okay! Look's like we're here! Let's go!" Blaine said as he hurriedly jumped out of the car. Cooper laughed, he loved making Blaine feel embarrassed.

They walked up to the booth and payed for their tickets. Blaine couldn't really concentrate on the movie, he found it kind of boring since Kurt wasn't there to hold his hand. During the middle of the movie, Blaine told Cooper he was going to the restroom. He walked around the lobby for a while and looked at the upcoming movies. He realized he actually did need to go to the restroom, he made his way over and when he was finishing in one of the stalls, he heard a shuffle of footsteps enter the room. He eyed a couple of men through the cracks in the stall and heard one man laughing. Then he heard a higher pitched laugh, sounding just like... Kurt's! He and Mercedes must have watched a movie too.

But who was that man?

He unlocked the door and jumped out,"Kurt!"

But when he looked, the other man was kissing him against the wall.

Blaine froze and lost his ability to speak. Kurt and the other man turned around with confused faces. Blaine just stood there, he tried to say something but was only able to squeak. Tears rolled down his face and he ran away back to the car. He heard Kurt trying to call after him, but he ignored everything and could only hear his heart racing in his chest.

* * *

**:(**


	9. Truth

**Hey guys sorry but it had to happen, they cant be too perfect :/ but yeah lots of Blaine tears and depressed Blaine poor bbys**

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe what he saw. It couldn't have been Kurt, Kurt would never cheat on him. Would he? They were forever, how could this be happening? Blaine wanted to scream, to run away, to just lay on the floor and cry. But instead he just climbed into the backseat of Cooper's car and laid there. He heard Kurt's voice pleading for Blaine to let him explain. Blaine didn't want to hear it. He waited for Cooper to get back, meanwhile he let large sobs and heaves of his chest fill the car.

"Dude, where did you- Blaine?" Cooper asked when he got in the car. Cooper looked at Blaine as he cried and cried into his arms, he looked so lonely and sad. Cooper went around and opened the back door. He climbed inside and held Blaine close, the smaller boy kept crying and mumbling incoherent words into his shirt.

"He-He cheated on m-me," Blaine managed to say. Once he said it out loud, he felt even worse, he knew this was real, this was happening.

Cooper sighed, he was shocked. He knew Kurt really wasn't that kind of person. There must have been a mistake. As much as he wanted to just figure everything out, he knew he needed to just be there for Blaine. So he let him cry. And cry.

They drove home and Blaine went straight to his room, locked the door, and flung himself onto the bed. He let himself melt into the sheets, forgetting everything about the world.

* * *

24 messages, 13 voicemails from "Babbyyyyy "

Blaine glanced at the screen on his phone, tears welling up in his eyes. He locked his phone, rolled over in his bed and sun peered in through his windows, but he wasn't ready to get up yet,

He slept for a few more hours, sleep was the only time where he didn't feel like he was going to die. He stayed in bed almost all day, waking up occasionally and crying, he didn't eat much, or sometimes not at all. Cooper couldn't help but take notice when he heard loud sobs and sniffling through the walls, and how Blaine never left his room except for going to the bathroom. Even when he did, he could see the puffiness in his eyes and his pale face. It broke his heart to see Blaine like this and he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Blaine, you need to talk to him," Cooper said keeping his tone firm yet comforting.

"Go away," Blaine groaned.

"No, this isn't healthy you haven't eaten barely anything in two days and your phone is constantly ringing, pick it up and talk to him!"

Blaine gaped at his older brother in shock, he left the room and left Blaine alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine hated that his voice came out squeaky and weak. He held a blanket over his head and tried his best not to cry into the phone.

"Blaine!" Kurt sounded tired too. He was trying to get a hold of Blaine for the longest time. He couldn't stand being apart from him, and he needed him to know the truth. There was a long pause and silence of non-understanding. Both of them didn't really know what to say and how to initiate this conversation.

"Were you unhappy with me?" Blaine whispered into the phone,"Be honest."

"W-what?! Of course not, look what you saw at the theater was a really big mistake," Kurt stopped when he heard a few whimpers on the other end. "No! I mean not my mistake, his." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you don't have to lie to me. I get it, you're with someone else and you don't want me anymore. At least make this easier by telling me the truth." Blaine sobbed and cried into the phone. Kurt was sure he felt his heart break in two at just the thought of him with someone else.

"I am telling you the truth! Blaine, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and it was forced. I was with Mercedes watching a movie and she brought along a friend. I talked with him and we became friends but nothing more. What you saw happen was completely him, not me. He forced himself on me and I didn't have enough time to react," Kurt let all his anger vent into the phone and waited for Blaine to reply. All he heard were some sniffles. "Blaine, are you okay?"

"Kurt, can you please come over?" Blaine said.

"Umm okay," Kurt said in surprise,"I'm on my way."

* * *

Blaine tried his best to clean his room up and make himself look presentable. He was nervous, and he just wanted to see Kurt as soon as possible.

He heard a knock on the door and jumped up out of his bed. He swung the door open and jumped into Kurt's arms, squeezing him with all the strength he had.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," Blaine whispered into his neck.

"Baby, you're never going to lose me," Kurt whispered back, tears threatening to spill over. He took a deep breath and held Blaine closer. They spent the rest of Kurt's visit laying in bed watching movies and cuddling. They talked and talked most of the time about everything, and about how much they missed each other. They might have some tough times in their relationship, but they were definitely endgame.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you want in the next chapter or else i think I'm going to write a new fic and end this one. I've been dying to write a 13 going on 30 fic about klaine! How cute! eeeekkk im excited but yeah you can ask me for spoilers about the ending chapter to this fic im actually excited to end this hopefully soon but until then give me ideas!**


	10. Midnight

5 Months later

"So, you gays coming to my New Year's party?" Santana asked them while she took a sip of her coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Umm, actually Santana, Kurt and I were planning to do something a little more romantic considering it'll be our one year anniversary," Blaine responded, reaching over to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend lovingly and leaned over to place a kiss on his little cheek.

"Barf," Santana said before waving goodbye and leaving the Lima Bean.

"So, what are we gonna do for New Years?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a picnic at Fort's Hill, overlooking the fireworks show downtown," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hands tighter. Kurt gaped at him in awe.

"Oh my God, that sounds so romantic!" Kurt squealed at the thoughtful gesture.

"I just can't believe it's already been a year," Blaine said, he rested his chin in his hand and tilted his head at Kurt.

"Me either, and with all we've been through, I can't wait to celebrate one year more."

The next night, New Year's Eve, Kurt and Blaine were driving to their romantic destination with blankets and food in the trunk. They sang their song, Teenage Dream in the car and jammed out to Britney Spears. It was literally perfect.

Once they got the picnic set up, they laid down next to each other on the blanket, looking up at the stars. Kurt held Blaine's hand tight and let Blaine cuddle into his side.

"Dance with me," Blaine reached out to pull Kurt up.

"We didn't bring music!" Kurt whined.

"OH, but that is where you're wrong, ," Blaine smirked and took hold of Kurt's waist in his arms.

He began to sing:

"The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the empty skies, my love

To the dark and the end of the skies"

"I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck.

"The first time ever I kissed your mouth

And felt your heart beat close to mine

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command, my love

That was there at my command"

"I love you even more," Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Okay, let's not start this again..." Blaine replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked feigning innocence, he smirked at Blaine as he sat up.

"We both love each other just as much as-" Blaine was interrupted quickly by Kurt pinning him to the ground and tickling him.

"Kurt! No!" Blaine screamed, laughing and giggling at Kurt. He tried to stop him but Kurt was too strong for him. He kept wiggling and squirming underneath Kurt and yelling "Mercy!"

Once they were both out of breath and tired, Kurt sighed and fell on top of Blaine kissing him endlessly.

Before things got too heated, Blaine pulled away reluctantly and got out dessert. Kurt's favorite: chocolate covered strawberries. They were Blaine's favorite too and not just because Kurt let him feed it to him (not at all).

"Mmmm, my favorite!" Kurt reached over to grab one but Blaine pulled his hand away and stopped him.

"No no no, remember the rules!" Blaine said with the cutest little grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt grinned,"I remember."

Blaine grabbed a strawberry and lifted it up to Kurt's mouth, before pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Blaine! Check the time! I don't want to miss our midnight kiss," Kurt said excitedly. Blaine glanced down at the time on his phone and saw it was almost time.

"Five more minutes," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, he kissed him passionately and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt pulled away and looked at him in awe.

"I really love you, Blaine," Kurt began,"You're it for me."

"You're it for me, too."

Kurt leaned over and set his head on Blaine's chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and sighed contently, gazing at the stars. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Blaine glanced down at the timer.

He sat up and as did Kurt. Blaine scooted over so he was almost sitting on Kurt's lap. He brought his hand up to Kurt's face and caressed his cheek.

"10...9...8...7..." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt leaned in closer so that their noses were touching, but they could still gaze deep into each other's eyes.

"6...5...4..." Kurt whispered back.

"Have you ever kissed someone at midnight?" Blaine asked, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Yes," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, then pulled back to look at Blaine.

"Me too," Blaine whispered back before leaning in and placing a soft kiss against Kurt's lips.

THE END

* * *

**Wow I'm really sad to end this, but it was so much fun writing it and thank you so much for sticking around guys **

**Stay tuned! I'm going to be writing a 13 going on 30 Klaine fic and I can't wait for you guys to read it! I might also start a drabble series about Klaine /awkward moments/ Idk, tell me what you want to see!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
